


The (Second) Best Secret Agent in the Whole, Wide World

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, Movie Night, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Bond, Eve, and Q have a movie night.
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604407
Kudos: 23





	The (Second) Best Secret Agent in the Whole, Wide World

“This is _ridiculous_.”  
  
Eve rolls her eyes. “You said you wouldn’t criticize,” she sings.  
  
“But this is-!”  
  
“ _Shush_ ,” Q hisses.  
  
Bond grabs a handful of popcorn and jams it into his mouth, moody. Eve presses her lips together, trying not to laugh. She had figured that he would have his criticisms, but now Eve and Q want to just _watch_ without him whining about inconsistencies.  
  
“Why don’t _you_ ever make me a lighter hand-grenade, Q?” Bond grumbles.  
  
“I gave you a bloody _exploding watch!_ ” Q squawks.  
  
“Didn’t blow up _nearly_ that well- Jesus Christ, what’s he _done?!_ ”  
  
“He’s blowing their heads up with the neck-chips,” Eve says. “Eggsy and Merlin were just talking about it.”  
  
“Seriously? This is worse than the church scene!”  
  
“You’re just jealous that you’ve never massacred a bunch of religious zealots to the tune of ‘Free Bird’.”  
  
“That you _know_ of, Q. That you _know_ of.”  
  
-End


End file.
